Wings that fly high
by Metricosmoid
Summary: Jon Arryn's distant cousin Denys Arryn concieves a boy in the vale before being slain in the Rebellion.Lord Arryn leaves the future of the vale and much more in the hands of Martyn Arryn.He has to carefully manage the affairs of a restive vale alongside keeping House Arryn intact, while aiding the war efforts of his allies.Either he succeeds or else him and his homeland are doomed.
1. Jon Arryn

**JON Arryn (Prologue)**

_**COLD.**_** It felt so cold that Jon had to call the serving men thrice to put more wood into the hearth. He himself possessed no strength, whatsoever, to even move from his bed. The Tower of the Hand had become a sort of prison for him, as he spent the last couple of days staring at the ceiling, brooding on what occurred to him. **_**I never saw this coming, so untimely. If only it could have waited a few more weeks.**_** But what really itched Jon was the **_** ….How could I be so blind. All these years in front of my eyesS and I failed to see.**_** For the past ****15 years he had served as the Hand of the king, doing good to the phrase "The King dreams and the Hand fulfills ".Only thing was that Robert never dreamt of anything other than Tourneys,Feasts,Warm beds and fully filled flagons. This was when he wasn't drunk. Otherwise he never dreamt of anything.**_** And he never saw or even suspected,**_** Jon thought,**_** How could he, my little hot headed child. He always had that trusting nature.**_** When it came to trusting someone .Robert was quite a man. He had trusted Barristen selmy, Kingslayer, Balon Greyjoy, Tywin lannister among others.**_**YES,even those who slew children.**_** The memories of corpses of Rhaegar's children still haunted him. That and the worst words that came out of Robert's mouth after Jon reached the capital."**_**DRAGONSPAWNS, NO CHILDREN….THESE ARE DRAGONSPAWNS",**_**He had shouted at Ned.**_** Those innocent children. Royal children…..Children…..How could I….No it must be said. For Robert's sake, for the Realm's sake. It must be done….must be done….done… ...**_**Then he sunk into a deep slumber. **

_**This is the end;**_** Jon knew it, felt it and would soon experience it. His breathing had become a very tiresome job; he wasn't able to open his mouth properly to drink some water. Maester Colemon used to put a round stick in his mouth and pour honeyed water and, sometimes, Milk into his mouth. That kept him satiated.**_** Until Pycelle sent him away.**_**Colemon also used to pour some fiery liquid, probably pepper juice into his mouth and he retched many times a he was reluctant to do so but slowly he felt his strength returning to him.**_** UNTIL Pycelle sent him away. He knows that I know.**_** Jon knew that the Grand Maester was a Lannister creature to the bone. The sack of Kingslanding never left his mind. Nor did the name of the person who made it to happen. If it wasn't for the importance of his findings, he would have exposed Pycelle and sent him to prison.**_** Perhaps I should try.**_** The thought quickly melted away.**_** No I need my strength to tell the truth. Here and Now. **_

"**Ser Vardis, Vardis…..The door swung open. "My lord", Ser Vardis, his faithful captain of guards entered with a worried look on his face."Tell the king I need to speak with him…..And yes", as the** **Captain was moving towards the door, "tell the same to Lysa and my children.**_** BOTH of them".**_** Vardis bowed and closed the door as he exited.**

_**Martyn,you sweet little boy.**_** The memory brought a faint smile on his face. The memory of a child whom he placed in his lap from his bed 15 years ago. The bed of a dying Allysa Waynwood.**_** Such a tragedy. For both of them. **_**He had bee**

**n blown away from his feet when the news of the death of his distant cousin and, more importantly Eldest ward he loved, reached him in the camps of the Stony sept. "Darling of the vale", Denys was called and truly so. Ever gallent,ever charming, ever courteous and quite a headstrong lad he was, though not as hot headed as Robert nor as Solemn as Ned.**_** The children I never had.**_** The children, rather a child, he had is a different story.**_** My own fraility,not hers fault.**_**Sweetrobin his only living child was called as he had named him Robin. He wanted him to be Robert's namesake but Lysa had refused."**_**Not that drunken sot, no".**_** How could he refuse. Half a dozen miscarriages and many stillbirths ,she had every right to name him. But years brought no strength to him, just bouts of shakings. No maester was able to cure him and his mothers behavior worsened the situation.**_** I will hate her for breastfeeding him though She does it behind my back ,always.**_** He had little to be glad about. His family line was in danger. Except that 5 year old sickly boy of his, he had no other heir. Heir to the vale and the titles of the warden and defenders. Arryn line was in danger.**_** But I have him.**_** Again, he smiled. The son of Denys Arryn and Allysa Waynwood whom he had raised as his own for the past 15 years, as he had promised to his mother.**_** My blood, Arryn blood. May the seven help him.**_** When the Gods had placed him in a position where he feared about the future of Arryn bloodline, He made a decision. When it became clear that he won't be having a child anytime soon, he brought the young Martyn to Kingslanding to be raised as his heir. A decision for which he paid a heavy price .Lysa left in a rage to Eyrie and refused to show up for a year. It was only after he himself went to bring her back that she relented. He Raised the boy as his own, educated him in Eyrie and Kingslanding, made sure he trained well in every respect. If he was to die without a natural heir then it would be him he will name for the position ,notwithstanding the disgusting behavior of Lysa and subtle looks of the lords he faced he faced. However, the boy was less of Denys and more of him which meant that he was less of a rider and more of a reader, less of a sword swinger and more of a quill user. The lad was smart ,though, and quite wise from an early ,Jon felt a little disappointed. As to answer his calls,when the lad was 9,The Mother finally granted his wife a son. There was no saying had to send the boy back to Eyrie. But he still saw a worthy successor in him so to put the boy's time away from Kingslanding to good use, Jon instead sent him to the Knight of the Bloody Gate ,Ser Brynden Tully ,the renowned 'Blackfish' as he was called to serve as his page. If anyone would hone his skills it had to be the blackfish. Such a man…."JON" His thoughts withered as the door slammed open…."IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT ?"…..King Robert Baratheon asked with frown on his face. "Everything except me, your grace" He answered slowly. The big man smiled sadly, something quite uncommon for him."Wits will be the last thing that leave you ,Jon…..and stop this damned courtesy"…If any amount of GRACE would restore me that beloved smile of yours, I would gladly skin it off my fat body" **_**So true. **_

"**Father**_**" A soft voice. If only it had been true. "Dear Martyn**_**. Come sit besides me". Before his eyes stood his image, his youth. A boy ,tall enough in height, with Broad shoulders and dark brown hair. But his most striking features were his eyes. Falcon eyes, sharp and piercing.**_** And dark brown as well, looks more like Denys with those.**_** Where is your lady mother? The boy moved uncomfortably in his position. **_**Of course she is not that."**_**Where ,child" ? The boy met his gaze, though with certain difficulty. "She was indisposed as of late **_**"Of course, she fears her son might catch the sickness, as if he is quite healthy now.**_**"Never mind ,my boy...I…..he began to cough badly and a sharp pain ran through his chest and the belly…"Seven, save me'….."JON"….Robert called out…. "You should"…"PYCELLE" he roared…."WHERE ARE YOU…YOU GREY SUNKEN"….Jon lifted his hand to silence him…."I need to speak to only you two"…..Robert…."You should have seen….**_**coff coff coff….**_**Many years since then….**_**coff coff….**_**Lot at stake…still….aaaah….THE pain was unbearable…..Robert had already rushed to find tried to wave at him but to no avail**_**. I need to tell him.**_** He mustered all his strength**_**."**_**Martyn, my boy. You should be strong ,my son. Perilous times lie ahead.**_** Testing times, BLOODY times. Whose blood, it doesn't matter. All that matters is you and what is yours, to take responsibility of. Protect your family, my son. It is as **_**yours as**_** it was mine Care for them, especially for your younger brother. Raise him to be an honorable man worthy of ruling Protect the vale and all those who live in it."….**_**The pain was killing him….."MY Son, be careful of some people, for they are quite dangerous. Fight falsehood wit truth and…..aahhhh….seven, save me"…Two men entered the door…His eyes were losing their power….**_**It is near. Tell him. It has to be Ned after me. He must know. Father help us…"**_**Martyn, tell them….tell Eddard…Tell him….THE SEED IS STRONG…..THE SEED IS STRONG…..Strong….."My lord" A ponderous voice called out and moments later a white bearded man poured some chalky liquid into his mouth…And he drifted into an endless void…**_**DEEP,VERY DEEP BUT BETTER….**_


	2. Lysa

A/N The first two chapters deal with the lives, relationships and mindsets of the two heads of the vale and House Arryn. Jon has always been like a father to Martyn .Lysa on the other hand, well we shall see…This chapter deals with the Life of same old Lady Arryn and her relationship to a new character Martyn Arryn. It should be enough for us to imagine what lies ahead. Hope you enjoy it…

* * *

><p>The breeze coming from the bay was filled with the smell of salt and rocks. <em>Blackwater bay. Cesspool of Westeros. No wonder it smells so bad. <em>Lysa had been sitting there for quite a long time since the captain of _Merchant's maiden_ begged her to do so in order to unload some goods. She was there, standing beneath the shadow of the enormous structure of the Red keep. _Damned place, cursed place. No wonder he went from bad to worse._

It had been in the midst of a hard won sleep that Lysa was informed of Jon's summons. She had ignored it._ Of course, what did that old man think I should have done. Comfort him while braving the stench of his mouth which smelled so like this foul bay. Wasn't sharing bed with him enough? May he soon be released from this peril? He deserves that much, Lord Grandfather._ She allowed herself a smile on this thought. It had been a too hard for her to mentally accept marriage to a man who was older than her father. _He is a noble man, my sweet…..he will be nice to you. Yes ,as nice as a grandfather. At least he got a noble death. _

_My sweet Petyr, all for you and your mint flavored kisses. _She had shared that passionate last kiss with Petyr in her private chambers."I will soon come to the vale Lysa , to fulfill my dream of being besides you in the high seat and , yes, _in the high beds". _With that wicked little smile of his, he had bidden her farewell."Give our Sweetrobin my love",_ he had said before going back. If only he was ours._

"And keep an eye on that boy", she had told him, "Inform me about his activities in the court. Of course, that little boy from a lesser branch of Arryns had been a headache for her all these years. As if tolerating his presence wasn't enough that Jon wanted to name him as his Heir upon his death. She had cried out loudly in joy the day Sweetrobin was born, "_Here comes the falcon, a falcon strong and bright". He still is the same sweet one he was on his name day. _Martyn had been sent away from the Kingslanding to scrub the chamber pots of a rough Uncle Brynden. _But later even Uncle started to praise the boy in a guarded tone whenever he sent a raven. _Soon the boy was back. Why? Jon wanted a protector for robin. _Protector, as if his mother had died. _She cursed him on his face that day. The old man just sighed and left her room. _Now he is alone. The Falcon chick, My Mockingbird will keep an eye on him._

She suspected that Martyn might try to win favors of the King (king sot she called him), in order to receive the traditional Arryn titles for himself. _What else if not that? He REFUSED to come._ Petyr had advised her to go to the Eyrieand protect Sweetrobin from any harm. _Of course, The Eyrie is impregnable .What did King sot was thinking? "Hand him to Lord Tywin for fostering. It will do well to your boy". I would see my hands burn before I had my babe given to the cruel and cunning lions as a morsel. Let them have him. _Petyr, her clever Petyr, had also told her to go back and place herself over the high seat to block Martn's path. She had taken the whole household along with her, guards, cooks, stewards, servants, stable hands, Maester and others. _Although a few chose to stay. Let them die with him._ She knew that without anyone looking over him, the lannister infested court would soon eliminate the old order that Jon left behind, along_ with HIM._ She couldn't help but smile at the prospect. _My clever Petyr._

"MY LADY", the captain called out, "you are welcome aboard my ship". She gave him a polite nod."By the grace of the Warrior, we shall safely see the end of our journey to Gulltown". _Yes, but many won't._

* * *

><p>Greedy, Jealous, Lustful, Words aren't enough to describe Lysa. But knitting dreams in minds is one thing and making it happen entirely another. Hang on to see the next chapter on Martyn Arryn's you all a happy day...<p> 


	3. Martyn Arryn

This chapter comes from the POV of Martyn Arryn. I had to make a base for this one from the previous two, for now we are able to get that Martyn certainly lost Jon ,his father in all but name, and with that anything like a family to him. The current Lady of vale is obviously hostile to him. What will he do next? We shall see…

* * *

><p><em>My legs have gone numb, <em>Martyn thought while trying to bring himself in a more comfortable position. _This is not an easy job, but damn necessary. I feel like a corpse myself._ He had stood vigil for his late guardian, Lord Jon Arryn, in the Great sept of Baelor for the last two days and one night, and this was his second night. _Have you found rest, dear father? _.The solemn and sunk face of his late lord father made no move to answer._ It seems so. Maybe I should myself rest for a while._ Of course the Gods wouldn't incur their wrath on him if he rested for a few moments._ Nor would the dead rise._

He seated himself on the bench nearest to the coffin and tried to close his tired eyes. As soon as he did that, Jon called out to him, holding his hand on his deathbed, "_THE SEED IS STRON…TELL THEM….TELL NED…BLOODY DAYS…..PROTECT THEM…..SEED …..STRONG", No not again. _"_TELL NED…STRONG SEED….SEED…BLOOD….SOON…MARTYN, MARTYN"…_Blood started oozing out of Jon's mouth and soon made his blue tunic dark red."_BLOOD….BLOOD….DANGER…MARTYN …..MARTYN"."_FATHER!" he called out .But it wasn't Jon standing in front of him nor that soft and sincere smile of his but rather a knight clad in white armor and possessing an equally white hair. He soon came to his senses. "Ser Barristan", as he tried to rise in hurry he stumbled back onto the bench. _Damn my legs and damn my dreams_

_."_Don't be in such a hurry; my young lord .The king requests your presence the throne room". _Summoned me, the vigil isn't over yet. This so like him, My Noble king_."Why did you come, good ser. His grace could have sent a messenger ?" _or come himself_, "Is there something important?" . Ser Barristan favored him with a faint smile "You have stood vigil for quite a long lad, it is time someone replaces you. You need to rest". _Ah, there are humans in this city ._Ser Hugh, Lord Arryn's former squire and the captain of his small group of a dozen guards, had offered to stand vigil in his stead. Martyn refused with a polite shake of his head. But his was summoned by the king himself now, how could he refuse? And that, too, a man like Robert Baratheon. "I am honored, ser"."The honor is mine, Young lord. Lord Arryn was a rare man. This honor is even rarer". Martyn smiled in thankfulness, bowed in respect for both of them and slowly left the sept.

Moonlight slammed itself on his face as he stepped outside._ Its cold, Should have brought a cloak with me. _Four of his men were posted on the outer gates and two in the yard._ None is safe in this city, not even the dead._ His men gave an alarmed look as he approached. He nodded at them and all of them followed him, side by side. _Loyal men_, _though I am yet to inspire any loyalty._ All but some 15 of the vale men who had come with Jon Arryn to Kingslanding had left with Lysa, the night after Jon's death. With some 12 guards and 3 serving men, he was left alone with his father's corpse._ Not that I will forget it._

_._Two gold cloaks opened the door of the throne room and a sudden gust of warmth struck his face. He observed carefully._ Something is not right_. On the iron throne sat the king, his face flushed in red. _He's drunk, gods save me._ Besides him sat Martyn's dread. The Queen wore a sly and Baelish were present. Pycelle was also seated,asleep probably, and so were the other courtiers he cared not to think about. The only good sight in the whole room was a sweet little girl with emerald green eyes and golden curls, who sat right besides her mother. _Tommen would be in the middle of his sleep by now_.She smiled as Martyn approached. He smiled back.

"Your Grace", he bowed. _Where's Renly? _He would've asked if the king hadn't been the one to speak up first, "Martyn, aaaah…..i thought you died in the same sept. Why didn't you show up these days" _why indeed? It was just some fatherly sort of a thing I had lost, nothing more._"My vigil wasn't over your grace. It had to be someone from the family of Lord Arryn but as-", "- they all fled in the dark like cowards, and it felt to you to do the honors to Jon "the king cut in._ True, but she had good reasons to be afraid."_Lady Arryn was deeply troubled by her late lord husband's death, your grace. She needed the closest thing she had to a home and Robin-", "wanted to suck at the closest things that seemed liked teats to him, huh" _Why am in alive."_I apologize on their behalf, your grace. Such behavior was surely uncalled for. There must be reasons for their sudden departure". _Reasons that we all know._"Ah, yes, death does a great deal of things to people, especially women" The king retorted.

Martyn could see Queen making an uncomfortable expression."Nevertheless, I wanted to inform important matter. You know that your little brother is sickly little boy who is not in a fit state to rule a pantry, let alone a dominion"._ As if you have ruled this realm like Baelor the blessed. "_there are things going on in Essos which are very concerning. You might have heard about the meetings between the targaryan loyalists and the dothraki screamers". "I have your grace"."So, we need someone able enough to defend our eastern shores should anything unwanted occur". Martyn understood. _No way could you do it."_So for the meanwhile I am naming Ser Jamie Lannister as the warden of the east".

_This was the last thing he wanted to hear. You can't just do it."_Your concern for the realm is quite legitimate your grace, but the Arryns have held this title since the Aegon's conquest .This order has been broken in such a long time. Not even by the mad king when Lord Arryn and YOU rebelled against him"._ He is not happy."_THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO,HUH….GIVE THE VALE TO THAT BOY AS HIS PLAYTHING. I WILL CURSE SUCH A DECISION THE DAY INVADERS SET THEIR FOOT ON OUR SOIL."His fury was plain to see. Martyn was afraid, he had to admit. The king roared more like a lion than a stag. _ A __Lion, yes , it is her work._ That smile turned into a grin at this uproar._"_Pardon me, your grace but the realm has been hostage of rumors of such warmongering before. Greater attempts have been made to-", "Why are you so afraid, young lord Arryn." The queen spoke up with that smug face of hers. "It is not from you that we are taking this title."_It is from my family."_Lysa isn't going to make you the new lord of vale _"This is too much to bear._ Martyn was losing control on his temper. "No, It is from my family you are biting it away, your queen dismissed it , "What family, pray tell. You have no mother, no father, no sisters, no brothers, nothing. That man you called your LORD FATHER is gone". Martyn smirked, "Thanks for reminding me that, your grace. But your family is quite a big one, isn't it, and their appetite seems to be too large to be satisfied by royalty." Her face turned red on that "You better mind your-"…..SILENCE, BOTH OF YOU."I have made my decision and you have heard it. I am not going to put the fate of this realm in the hands of a sickly little boy." _Don't say it you fool, don't answeer him like_ Martyn's temper had the better of him now_ , "_Thanks for rewarding the sincere services of my LORD FATHER this way ,your grace. You should even consider giving the lordship of Eyrie to one of the relations the queen. At least they won't be sickly". Martyn gave a curt bow and paced out of the court with a heavy heart."HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME ON MY FACE, BOY? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PROTECTING A REALM?". _No, I don't. I only know what is right and what is wrong.I had hoped you did as well_

In his chambers, Martyn felt more alone than he ever had during these past 14 years. _Jon's final words, lysa's departure and now the king's decision, what am I to make of it. Seven answer me._ He talked with Ser Hugh later that night."So winterfell is it?".Hugh nodded back."Along with most of his court and retainers. Talk has it that he is going to appoint Lord Stark as his Hand".Martyn's eyebrow raised on that. _At least there is sense in this move._ He pondered on it for a while after Hugh had left._ This will be the right step ,it must be done._ Suddenly, he heard his door open and saw her."Gods, my princess what are you doing here at this hour?" Myrcella , ever beautiful as she was, smiled at him "Why, isn't a princess allowed to visit her courtiers?" _so sweet._ She sat beside him. "Father was very furious after you left. Mother even threatened to have you imprisoned for something she saw as treason. At that father really lost his mind and said her to shut up". Martyn chuckled "Well that's a relief, my princess." She gave one of her best smiles "Don't ever call me that again. Mother said in the throne room that you didn't have any sisters. Well, she was wrong. You have me, I am your little sister as Tommen is your brother"."You didn't mention Joffery my princ-sister".She grinned again,"You know why"._Sweet as well as smart._ They both shared laughter._ Well I just got a sweet sister and that is more to me than all of the gold in Casterly rock. "_We are departing for Winterfell on the morrow at daybreak", she said while playing with her curls."Wouldn't you like to accompany us. I have heard that it is a long way to the north". Martyn nodded in agreement. _But not too long to forestall what is to come._He let out a sigh._At least i have them,_he thought while looking at her. _This is the perfect oppurtunity._He called out for his captain of guards,"Ser Hugh, Make preparations for tomorrow. We are going to winterfell with my sweet sister."

* * *

><p>Well ,it seems that Martyn now needs Lord Eddard stark more desperately than ever. It might seem to some that King Robert would have gone to the sept himself. Well, in the books, he had ordered Ned's guards to bring him before the King the moment he opens his eyes. it seems he just doesn't care .WillMartyn be recieved warmly at Winterfell with a sister of Lysa TULLY to consider ?<p> 


	4. Tyrion

Now as the story begins to expand, I will introduce other prominent POV characters, gradually, into the sequence of events. Well, Martyn isn't alone on his trip to the North….."**AYE, he has company"** (compliments; Ser Bronn of the blackwater ;-)….Nevertheless, enjoy the chapter…..

* * *

><p><em>Awfully exciting in a boring sort of way. <em>The long trips on horses always were nightmare for , his body wasn't meant for extended horse riding._ Not that I need to prove it._ A dwarf as he was, he had to suffer all that came with it. His own steed was quite unique though, for it was a smart one._ Just like me, but a tad more attractive._ It was specifically trained to carry out commands which were given either by word or by some fixed set of body movements on the saddle._ Had it only made this journey more _bearable. But he had to bear it all the same as the king was going to appoint Lord Eddard stark, the Lord of winterfell and warden of the North as his hand. A shame Jon died so early._ Early, not young._ Jon was quite old to be honest. He had a decade on Tyrion's own lord father, Lord Tywin Lannister. But his old age had not been so prominent all those years he served as Robert's hand. But Jon aged quite_ quickly _in three days. On the third he stopped aging further _forever._

A long concealed illness Pycelle had declared it to be._ Yes, but which one. _Tyrion wasn't into the whole thing of healing that much but had read enough books on it to be sufficiently sure._ Some of which Jon lent to me. Martyn's books._ The name _brought_ a smirk on his face. _Martyn always smirks, that boy. Behind that smirk lies something which familiarly uncomfortable but enjoyable nonetheless._ Now his smirk turned into a grin. If there was anyone who rivaled Tyrion on the hours spent on reading, it was Martyn, at least in his memory._ Still I out read him._ These two avid readers sometimes spent hours discussing any topic , ranging from Targaryan conquests to high valyrian, from herbs found in Qarth to the old gods of north,Anything at all. He had been one of the few true companions Martyn had from the boy had quite few companions in the Kingslanding besides him_ Not really from the start though._ The Arryn lad had been quite unreceptive towards him during his first years in Kingslanding , trying to avoid any talks with Tyrion. He had understood later on that the boy possesed a soft nature and felt uneasy with Tyrion's sharpness of tongue. He had unknowingly once mentioned to him on his 8th name day that a man should have strong legs and a trained middle one, for if he failed with a whore due to his cock, he needed the other two to run as fast as he could. That was a folly ,for a small Martyn ran straight to his father's chambers ,the trident rushing from his eyes, and had told him everything. _He hadn't mentioned my name, although he perfectly knew me and the place where I resided. There was something adorable in him from the start,_Tyrion reflected.

_Not that he is the same lad now._ That Martyn died at the bloody gate, under Ser Brynden. The one who came back was the quite thoughtful, quick of tongue as well of wits, with fine Arryn features on a moderately sturdy built. Martyn wasn't necessarily the dream prince of the maids ,nor much talked about as much as others like Loras Tyrell of Highgarden or ,nowadays, even his own nephew ,Joffery. But he was attractive enough to catch an eye and more worthy than all of them in most of the greater aspects of life. He was fine enough with a sword ,skilled enough on a horse and possessed a better temperament ._Although his occasional outbursts of anger are the sights to behold._ But he was more educated than the half of Westeros and more knowledgeable than the tree quarters of this realm, _save the maesters, of course. _Above all he was more honest and kind with Tyrion than probably the whole of realm save the men he could count on his fingers. The _nearest rival I have, and the one I always would want to have ,Wouldn't I?, _he was amused at the prospect.

The party had come to a halt at the nearest inn. Probably Ivy inn, he guessed, from the trees and the nearby terrain. Stokeworth and Brindlewood had much more denser cultivations. Tyrion desperately needed a bath. Not that he would mind but for the fact that they wouldn't find a proper inn until near the crossroads. He bathed ,put on fresh crimson tunic with plain breeches and went downstairs for some wine. He poured himself a second cup and went outside to find some suitable place to sip it with ease. He carried along with him a book on the finest blacksmiths of ancient freehold of valyrian and their best works. No sooner had he found rest beneath a perfectly placed tree that he heard shouts coming from the near the stream._ Bad luck._Tyrion went to see what what all that noise about and he got his answer. _First with the king, then the queen and now the crown prince, this boy certainly craves for death._

"Since when did lesser branches of great houses start to grow boys who don't know how to talk to a prince?" Joffery's face was red with anger._ Seems to me that he has been owned in whatever argument took place._

"Since the princes started to behave more like ill-tempered mares, since then…..my prince" Martyn's look was enough to tear down any stare cast at him. _Yeah, Joff has been owned._

But what worried him more than the boys were the men surrounding them, especially the one standing besides Joffery. Hound had a hand on the hilt of his blade. About half a dozen guards in crimson cloaks were behind him, exchanging hostile glances with the Arryn guards, who were much less in number. Judging from their faces, Tyrion could tell that they had been in this brawl for quite some time now._ This can turn ugly._

"It seems our young lords and princes here are enjoying each other's company", he interrupted before Joff could frame a shit-filled reply."May I ask what might has been happening here?"

"He insulted me to the face, this little monster",_ Told you what countless others want to say to your face, you mean_

"You deserve it well. It will bode well for you if you shut that untamed tongue of yours between those wormy lips you have" .Martyn's face betrayed no feeling. His hate for Joff was crying out from each and every glance he threw at him.

"I will pluck your wings, falcon chick. Dog" He glared at the hound that unsheathed his longsword and moved _towards_ Martyn. Immediately a guard with helm donned on blocked his path."Not a step further, Clegane". Hound laughed bitterly at that "and what will you do if I move", he grinned cruelly "hack me to pieces, GO ON THEN". The two drew their swords.

"ENOUGH OF HIS MADNESS", Tyrion barked out loudly,"Do you want me to call the King?" When nobody answered, Tyrion went ahead to Joffery who continued the bashing ,"the Arryn boy gets angry when I tell him that his old father visited brother to satisfy his lust. He even_" the slap went right across Joff's face, leaving behind the scars of his hand. The lannister men were taken aback .Joff stood in shock. Even Martyn was surprised to see that."Apologize", Tyrion told him. "I am telling moth-"another slap, this one tighter."You will apologize to Martyn here and now ".Tyrion demanded."You can't" Another slap and Joff was racing off the stream with the hound besides him."

"Have you lost your senses? Picking one fight after another." Tyrion later spoke with Martyn in his own room. Martyn gave him a slightly angered look but Tyrion saw what was behind it, _Greif, fear and loneliness. Yes, it's clear_."You tell me not to speak up when the King refuses to grant House Arryn its rightful tiles, to watch helplessly as the queen threatens to imprison me every now and then , and as if that wasn't enough , your beloved Joffery comes and tells me that my father was a WHOREMONGER. why do i argue back, you ask. What would have you done?

_Me? I would've brought a jar of wildfire, dipped Cersi and Joffery in it and then watch them burn their arses on a red hot iron throne and- _"I would have gone to the whorehouse and found out for myself. Maybe do more things there than just investigate." That cold expression broke apart and he gave out a little laugh._ He needs more of this. "_You really need a good WHOREHOUSE now, since you have come of age. I bet Joff would still dream of one a 50" he nipped a hair from the stubble growing on the jaws of this Arryn boy. The boy blushed. Tyrion sighed ._still the same. _If there was one thing in which Martyn was woefully behind all the others, it was girls. Suddenly an image appeared in his mind of a shy little girl with doe shaped eyes and an honest smile. If only for a moment but Tyrion remembered those moments of love they shared in that inn. _Before a certain Lord of Casterly Rock set his full garrison on her and then….._He shook the thought away from his head. _Love,_ _If only you had ever felt that true love, Martyn, you would have known. Maybe you will sometime in future .You need it now more than ever. _Martyn didn't have a family which could have filled that hole in him. Father's shadow and Mother's words of comfort could do miracles, how couldn't they cheer up this boy? Tyrion felt sad for the lad. It seemed that the Gods and men frowned upon more than just dwarves, cripples and bastards. They frowned upon Orphans ._Damn the seven and all their silent gazes._

* * *

><p>Well our Martyn isn't alone. There is Tyrion with him, in good and bad. In this chapter, I showed some possible interactions which would have taken place between the two, Martyn and Tyrion. Wits and tits for Tyrion do their job. Would it do the same to Martyn? Winterfell is his destination. Watch out for the next chapter on Lord of the winterfell and Warden of the north…<p> 


	5. Eddard

Now we jump into Winterfell as Lord and Lady stark are expecting visitors. In this chapter, we set stage for the possible interactions between the important characters which will decide the future course of the story. So enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"What does it say? "A curious Eddard asked his lady wife, as Catylen was reading the letter with a stern look on her face. <em>A coded letter from Lysa that, too just a week after Jon Arryn's death and few days before the royal party arrives on our gates.<em> But as he was in the middle of this thought, Cat took threw the parchment into the hearth, and watched it burn with an uneasy expression on her face. "What did it say, cat, Tell me", Eddard demanded as he moved Catylen's face towards himself. She gave him a look which said all, Murder_, conspiracy and intrigues._

"Lysa has accused the Lannisters of Lord Arryn's death. She, out of their fear, had herself fled in the middle of night along with her son and most of the retainers. She also has warned us of the same"

_Jon killed, but why? "_Did it say something about the reason behind the act?, why was Jon killed or what was he doing? " _Or had done. _Eddard was quite worried. Things were becoming worse even before Robert placed his footsteps on the soil of winterfell.

"No, nothing of the sort." Catylen threw a sly look towards Eddard."However, it mentions the Boy " .Eddard raised an eyebrow "what? What about him".

"He s_tayed _in the Kingslanding even after Lysa left." She said with a rough tone in her voice. "She suspects that he wanted to claim the traditional Arryn titles for himself and win favor with the king" Catylen spoke all those words without a hint of emotion in her voice._ I see._

Lysa's hatred for their slain friend Denys's son was well known. She had been the most bitter of opponents of Jon's decision to name Martyn as his heir, before her son was born._ Although _she_ fancied Denys for a long time, besides littlefinger , likeable as he was. Martyn could have been her own son._ The thought made him sigh in wonder._ World is a strange place._

"He is coming here with them, isn't he?" His memories were suddenly interrupted by Catylen's icy cold words._ Family, duty, honor…..You are doing it right cat. _Whatever suspicions her sister harbored, she tended to nourish them .She too had heard a lot about the lad from many mouths but the only one which she paid heed to was Lysa's prickly one. _The one she should have ignored. _Catylen's love for her family was extreme and so was her mistrust towards those whom her family members mistrusted._ The boy had always been kind to her. He isn't even a BASTARD_.The words stuck in his mouth. Snow, Jon snow was he one._ How many more ,Cat? _

"Isn't he?"….."Yes, he is along with those Lysa failed to take along."_The love valemen had for Jon Arryn. Love and Loyalty."_He has just lost his father, Cat. He needs someone to speaks with him." She didn't respond for some time.

"If what Lysa says is true then he might be coming to winterfell to seek your support in order to strengthen his claim .The king has surely refused him."Catylen's look was hard to bear.

"He is Denys Arryn's son Catylen. He will sooner die defending someone's rights before usurping it. He is just a boy, Cat" _A boy Jon always wanted to father._

"Then why has Lysa sent this coded letter, Ned. If the boy and Lannisters are unrelated in this matter then there would have been no reason to send his information in a coded form. She could have sent a normal raven .It might be possible that he is backed by the-" G_ods, save me._

"Next you will accuse him of murdering Jon Arryn" She had the grace to blush, at least.

Maester Luwin, who had been the one to bring Lysa's coded letter, finally spoke up."Lady Lysa is a troubled woman, my lady. Of course, the recent experiences haven't helped her." _Yes, many still births, half a dozen miscarriages and the only boy a sickly little one, grief surely does a great deal of things to people and much more to people like Lysa._

"Do you call my sister mad, maester Luwin" the sharp retort from Catylen took Ned aback but Luwin was unmoved.

"I call your sister troubled women, my lady. The gods have tested her at every instance. These things are bound to come from her mouth, however unreasonable they may sound" Eddard could see doubt on Catylen's face._ She knows it but refuses to accept…..Tully stubbornness._ Lysa had surely seen worse of the things. She was married off to Jon Arryn ,quite young and beautiful as she was, who was older than her own father, Hoster Tully. The lord of Eyrie was of a noble birth and even nobler character but his youth had long left him. If that wasn't enough, she failed to produce any heir for 9 long years .Those nine years she had to contend with a boy she hated from her heart._ And all this occurred to girl who had the most vulnerable of personalities, Poor Lysa._ However, that didn't in any case justify her behavior towards Martyn.

_If only it had been Denys, darling of the vale ._Ned lost that brother to the mad king's Hand Lord Jon Connigton at the stoney sept._The man who took the Arryn boy's father was of the same name as the one who gave him another one_. _One Jon slew his father and another Jon came to him as a new one. T_he world is indeed a strange place.

It was after sunset that Ned went to the Godswood. He always sat there with his family Valyrian Greatsword "Ice" polishing it with an oiled cloth and praying silently to the old gods of the north. He had many doubts and fears today. His second father Jon Arryn was dead, his old friend and brother Robert was coming north for the purpose he knew well, and with him was coming the Arryn boy, Martyn._ He should have gone to Eyrie if the capital had become so dangerous for him to stay, not of the love of Lysa but for his own sake. Instead he risks his life and makes this long journey to north with a very modest retinue of guards, why? What was so important to him that he is doing all this. It has something to do with me, of course. _It wasn't as if Martyn was coming just to visit his stark friends in the north for fun._ That is not him, he is way too cautious to do such a folly. It must be something of importance. But what? _ Ned himself adored the boy like his own. He found the boy to be smart, sensible and mature _.Despite what he had suffered; he has a good temperament for a young lad._ Ned smiled at the memory of Martyn visiting the North a year ago with Lord Royce of Runestone and his son, Ser Waymar, accompanying them to the wall. He had shown keen interest in the current state of the nights watch after his return from the wall, on how it needed more manpower and resources. _Wise beyond his years._ However, he had not been equally robust on the field where, after managing to defeat the Talhart and Cerywen lads, he was battered by Robb. Once he fell so badly that even the stone faced Bronze Royce was forced to laugh._ And after that, as some sort of sweet vengeance, the old Lord of Runestone had battered me and Ser Rodrick down. _Such memories often made life feel a bit better in these times of troubles. _Gods, give me my answers._

The stars were out and it soon was quite cold outside. After returning from Godswood, Ned proceeded straight to his room, only to hear some sounds coming from the sept. He went near the building and he saw a frail figure leaning over the table which was placed in front of the figure of Mother. A few candles were flickering as he approached the shadowy figure. The incense sticks had filled the room with smoke to the extent that it pained the eyes to keep them open for long. He stood over the figure and It lifted its head."Catylen, what are you doing here at this hour?" Ned enquired in a shocked state with a hand over his mouth. She gave a faint smile "Asking questions and yearning for answers".

* * *

><p>So my dear readers, it seems to me that Lord and lady stark are soon going to realize the situation of the south and all the bitter truths it will bring along. Also, Martyn needs some fresh honest air to breathe freely in and what better than winterfell. Largely free from spies and foul smells of the south, many good conversations and actions are next on the list. Wishing you all good days ahead.<p> 


	6. The Stark Children

**Well this one goes for the interaction between Martyn Arryn and Stark children.**

**Also, i am waiting for your reviews which are ever needed for refinement in writing.**

**Here it goes...**

**Arya**

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, Arya?" Her mother asked in quite a demanding tone, "The king's courtiers still know that your Lord father has 5, not 4, children". Arya brushed it aside "Tell them that the fifth ran into the wolfswood to hunt a stag". Her response drew sharper words from her mother, a scowl from her father and chuckles from Robb and Theon. She wanted to see the royal processions more closely but this was all she could have done.<p>

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, the horsemen began to move into their courtyard. Banners flapped atop their spears. Golden flags and Crimson flags filled their yard with colors and the black stags and golden lions upon them made them look livelier._ So many of them._ They poured through the main gates in a way that seemed to make their flow endless. Then entered the king who looked…_fat. He is surely not the giant my father boasts about. He may have a giant's hunger though._

"Ohh….Here he comes" Sansa's words were clear to everyone due to the way she spoke them. She looked around and was confused till she cast a gaze in the direction of her sister's frozen one._ That one, oh come on sansa. _The prince, who was riding besides the king, was also smiling in their direction. Finally, Sansa's dream had come true. Since the day the Raven had come from the south of the Kings arrival, Sansa had maddened her by her constant chatter with Jeyne and Beth about Prince Joffery Baratheon. They talked day and night about him, his curls, his looks, his gallantry (which somehow was not the thing she heard from others) and all other things.

_But she wasn't nearly as delighted to hear that Martyn was accompanying them, fool of a sister. _Arya liked Martyn very much, though they hadn't met until a year ago. He had been with some high lord from the vale that time and was headed to the wall. He remained with that Lord's son most of the time (whose son was another of Sansa's fantasies).But one night, she was out in the stables ,after having lured Fat Tom away from there, and planned to take a ride to some place when he entered and found her. Instead of alerting her father of her presence, he placed her on his horse and they both set out into the lands outside of winter fell's high walls. She enjoyed every bit of their journey. It was a full moon and the air was comparatively less cold. They rode through the small villages outside Winterfell, ate the berries he had brought he had brought with him, along with the tarts she had stolen from the kitchen. They rested near a hill from where clear dark sky gazed right into their faces and the moonlight made it even more of a sight to behold. The sky ,that day, was filled with stars and he filled her head with stories and interesting facts about them, especially the part where he told her about a Dothraki belief that stars were the spirits of dead warriors, who now rode in the skies. Although she knew it wasn't so, but she sometimes imagined Visenya Targaryan riding upon her dragon with Nymeria the warrior besides her.

"Arya", Sansa was tugging at her sleeves, "are you lost?" The King stood in front of her. She quickly blurted out"Your Grace". "And you are?" The king was being introduced to them and it was her turn."Arya", she spoke out. He nodded and went ahead. Her father was kneeling on the snow in order to kiss the Queen's hand. As the King and her father were talking about paying a visit to the crypts, she noticed another stream of riders coming forth, though not as large as the last one. Sky blue banners flapped on the two standards in the front and soldiers in light silvery armor and blue cloaks entered through their gates. Between them rode a shadow._ It can't be. _Martyn seemed like a tired old man with sunken eyes, skin as pale as on a corpse and body a walking structure of bones and reduced flesh. He quickly moved down from his saddle, flanked by his two guards who seemed equally tired. As she looked forward to greet him, she noticed a brief strange look on the king's face and a far more worse on the Queen's faced. Then the king nodded at her father and they both went towards the crypts.

When their introduction with the royal children was done, she went forward to meet Martyn but was caught by someone from behind. She looked behind and saw her mother staring at him "We can meet with the _rest of our guests _later, Arya. It's time we move to the hall for the feast". She freed herself from her mother's grip "Martyn is no _rest of them._Infact he is better than the _rest of them"_ She ran towards him._ No one has moved forward to greet him._ Martyn was exchanging greetings with none of the Starks but with Ser Rodrick and he saw her, his sullen appearance disappeared and he seemed to be that old jolly boy again."Arya" he said in a voice which sounded tired but joyful hugged each other and he moved her round and round in circles easily, skinny as she was." I have really missed you, little wolf pup."She brought her knee into his belly with full force and he laughed with pain as he placed her on the ground. She was feeling dizzy by the time he spoke up again "You've grown quite tall since I last saw you, little one. Maybe you will outgrow me in a year or two". "I may, though you seem to have worsened a lot. What has happened to you that you have faded into this form?" His look again turned sour but he smiled grimly.

As he was about to reply, his attention turned towards someone approaching towards them."Robb" H e greeted him with a firm hug and "How fares my stark friend" He said with that tired tone that was on him since the beginning."Quite well, Martyn." His eyes set deep "I am sorry for your loss, my friend. It was indeed very sad for all of us "._Oh, how could I forget, stupid little girl. His father had died recently, a father in all but name. And now he has been on this long journey just to meet us. And I ask him what is amiss? _"I too am very sorry for your loss, Martyn." He smiled faintly, "no need Arya. Can we just move in, it is not so warm here as you can all feel?" As they moved towards the building, they watched their mother gesturing towards them to attend the royal children. Wordless, Robb left. Arya tried to stay alongside him but was forced to join Prince Tommen, a plump little boy with same golden hair of his mother. She glanced back and saw a shadow smiling faintly…

**Sansa**

* * *

><p>She was moving besides Prince Joffery, still believing it to be a dream. <em>My golden prince.<em> Joffery was nothing if not handsome. With those deep green eyes of his and equally beautiful golden curls, he stood apart from all others in the procession._ I wonder how he was fathered by that fat man who doesn't seem to be the man I pictured in my mind. His beauty is from his mother, of course. _Sansa adored the queen even more than others, for that grace and charm that surrounds her perpetually. The Queen's twin, Ser Jamie Lannister, also seemed a formidable knight. _Such a great family, the lannisters and their Baratheon children._

The arrival of the royal party seemed to have breathed new life into this grey castle. There were people all around and the hustle bustle was to her liking. The castle was now flooded with men from stormlands, crownlands and Casterly rock._ And also from the vale._ The former hands one-time heir was in the town. Martyn Arryn had arrived with barely a dozen men, all of them tired and torn by grief.

Sansa never minded Martyn whenever he came to the North. He had always been polite with her ._He is comely enough ,that's for sure, but pales in comparison to Joffery ._Besides he came from a lesser branch of house Arryn , his importance being on the basis of him being Denys Arryns son._ But that doesn't make him a high lord and, besides_, _mother dissuades me from meeting him quite often._ Still, she always played her part of a proper lady well and before going with Joffery, she greeted him and offered her condolences to him._ A lady's armor is her courtesies._ But sometimes she felt she needed to do just more than be a lady in front of him. When she met him, she felt a hunger in his eyes._ He craves for near ones._ Perhaps she should do that the next time. But right now she was with Joffery and that was all to her…..wasn't it….

**Jon**

* * *

><p>It was the fourth hour of the welcoming feast for the king. Jon's brothers and sisters had been seated with the royal children beneath the raised platform where Lord and Lady stark hosted the King and the Queen. In honor of the occasion his Lord father had allowed the children to have one glass of wine each but not more. But Jon had gulped down many cups of wine from a flagon ,as he was seated quite far from his family.<p>

His curiosity regarding the visitors had been sated since he got a good look at all of them when they had entered the Hall. The king, queen, her children escorted by his own brothers and sisters and the queens brothers. The King turned out to be a great disappointment for him but that was over his head when he saw Ser Jamie , glittering in his armor. Tyrion, the imp, was an interesting man to look at, confirming all the stories he had heard about the dwarf. Finally, the last ones to enter were his Uncle Benjen, their ward Theon Greyjoy and…_is it really him?_ Jon wondered.

The last time he had seen Martyn Arryn was a year ago and that one had been a boy of fine built and healthy look. This one was like his direwolf, Ghost, pale and shrunken. But still he seemed a Lord in every aspect, esp. when he spoke.

"Jon" this was spoken more like a brother than a lord and Jon was more than happy for it. It was rare to hear words which felt more family-like from someone who isn't even your distant kin."My Lord" Jon japed. Martyn smirked "Of course, bow before the Lord of dust and dirt". Jon laughed and pulled him into a hug. Martyn was one of the few people who made him feel safer, stronger and well loved, even though he never expressed it._ I can feel his bones, _Jon thought while hugging him. He had lost a great deal of flesh since his last visit.

"You seem so tired…..of course, you are tired. You may go now and eat to your fill over there" Jon pointed towards the far end of the table where his family was seated. Supposedly, he had to sit right besides them. He was an Arryn, Denys Arryns son and the one time heir of the now deceased Lord Arryn. But Martyn just blankly stared at those benches for some time, and then moved to the one besides Jon's own table."I think I will be more comfortable here". He sat and moved into a more relaxed position. Jon stared at him in astonishment. This highborn lad was seated among lowborn squires and a _bastard._

"I don't think that's right. You shouldn't be seated her-"Martyn cut him by raising a hand "I am very hungry Jon and hardly in a mood to debate on such a matter. Shall we eat?"_ He is avoiding the matter. He has some rift with the king's family or even mine, who knows?_ Jon nodded and sat down. Over the next hour, they ate to their fill and drank even more emptying a large flagon of fine wine which the servants readily served after seeing the boy seated next to him. Uncle Benjen joined them and exchanged greetings with Martyn, having known him since his visit to the wall last year. Martyn had left a good impression on the senior officers of the Nights watch by doing well to his promises. He had persuaded the hand of the king to send nearly a hundred men, half a dozen cogs filled with essential supplies and a thousand gold dragons. This was a clear proof of his sense of honor, as his family words said._ He really lives up to his family words, mine are just too…..unlivable. _

"Why aren't you two seated besides your family up there?" He gestured towards the raised platform."I usually sup with them but Lady stark thought it wouldn't be nice to seat a bastard besides the royal family" He replied plainly. It didn't bother him anymore, having grown used to such things on a regular basis.

Martyn seemed unhappy with this reply" Well, may they enjoy the company of those gluttons seated right besides them" Uncle Ben frowned but his eyes looked amused. He tugged at his sleeve "And what about you, Young Lord? You are no bastard to be seated here" Martyn looked at those benches again. Robb was conversing with the princess Myrcella_ beautiful girl and quite graceful, though too young._ Martyn had his typical smirk on his face but his eyes were not as glad."There are no family members of mine up there, Uncle Ben." He looked more serious "However, kinship may also be forged in love, if not in blood." Uncle Ben gave an admiring look towards him" True, enough. That's the truth of it on the wall, at least." Martyn gazed at his uncle with those sad eyes of his "That's the way of it elsewhere, good uncle. Everywhere". _That's what I need, Uncle Ben. Maybe Martyn needs the same._

"Your martial training is going on?" Uncle Benjen inquired. Martyn's response was a hard nod. His sparring skills needed more honing. Though he was fine enough with a sword (being really good at defense), his way with the lance was terrible. So terrible that Jon hardly thought of him becoming a jouster, let alone matching his father's (Denys) fame in the same. One day , during one of such practices, Robb had unknowingly told him that he was nothing in jousting compared to his father , and Martyn had stormed out of the ground ,yelling "I AM NOT MY FATHER", "I AM NOT MY FATHER". That was truly a bad day. Whenever Martyn was compared to his father, his rage knew no bonds .He never liked being talked about him later on. Jon always considered Martyn to be unique in his own way, however odd it may seem to others.

"Jon" he shook the thoughts away as his uncle called out to him."Your dire wolf seems hungry"."Yes, it needs something bigger and better". He cut a honeyed chicken into pieces and slid those onto the floor. As Ghost attacked the food, he noticed Martyn's shocked expression. Jon smiled "Never seen a dire wolf before? Are you afraid, My Lord?".Martyn retained that stone faced expression for a while, then remarked "As for your first question, No I have never seen a dire wolf before. For the second one, Not afraid, perhaps shocked, as plain as that"."Where did you find this one?" Jon remembered that day and told him the whole story. Martyn was quite astonished at its end "5 pups for 5 trueborns and 1 albino for this one before me? Hmmmm, Interesting with your sigil being a dire wolf too. Perhaps, you were true then, it seems you were really meant to have those" He took a piece of spiced bacon towards the pup who sniffed at his fingers. Finally, he ate that piece off his fingers and licked them clean. Jon was amused. This was quite rare."It may be that I have some stark blood after all "Martyn japed.

"You do have from your mother's side?" Uncle Benjen asked."Yes, the Waynwood have their line tracing back to the first men before the Andal conquest"he replied "but this pup should then have a damn strong nose to sniff out those droplets in me" Uncle grinned. Jon was more interested in the histories of conquests than bloodlines. His blood may be stark but history will always remember him as Jon snow, if at all. He wanted to gain fame o his own name, to be remembered as Jon the conqueror, defender, protector and lot of pother things. Things he couldn't hope for as a stark (as a bastard, of course).He wanted to end this stigma on bastards once and for all, to prove to the world that their blood is equally potent._ But how?_

Next, they talked about the night's watch and this talk soon descended into an argument."But I am a man grown now" Jon frowned. Uncle Benjen seemed to take him quite lightly."I will turn 15 on my next name day" Martyn grinned at that "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, just imagining how our brave Jon would go beyond the wall to fight grumpkins and snorks leading his black brothers" Martyn seemed quite amused with his thought.

"What do you know about the lands beyond -the –wall" Jon was annoyed by Martyn's lack of confidence in him."Not as much as the watch's first ranger besides me, of course. But I know much and more. "The look on his face withered "And I have seen them, those lands beyond the wall".

Jon wondered "you have seen the lands beyond the wall" Martyn smiled slowly "Well, from the top of the wall with First ranger Benjen stark" His look was confused "Sometimes it felt much stranger than it ought to have , much stranger" Uncle Benjen suddenly looked at him "what have you felt, my dear?" Jon wondered whether it was a genuine question or Ben was just mocking him. Uncle Ben's face ,however, remained stoic, as well as Martyn's._ It's no jape, he means something._

Martyn shook his head _"_Well, silly thoughts, nothing more" He picked up his cup of summer wine and slowly sipped at it._ I need to _whatever_ he has felt._"I am going with you, Uncle Ben. I really want to join this order."

He brushed it aside "Feel a women's love once and you will never even think about it" Martyn made a face "Women's love, what a barrier you have set for him, Uncle."

"These things do matter once you have grown up. Father a few bastards and you will know "That was more than Jon could have digested "I have grown up and will never father a bastard; NEVER" He saw those surprised faces around him."May I be excused "He ran away from the tables "Jon" he heard Martyn call but never turned to look back, struggling to keep his tears from flowing. He busted out of the hall but not before knocking into a serving girl, leading to the shattering of a flagon.

In the courtyard, Jon wanted nothing more than to remain as far away from the noise of the hall, as possible. He looked around for a place to sit and spit out his anger.

"Boy" He heard a queer voice calling him. He looked around and saw Tyrion Lannister sitting on the top of one of the shelves besides the window."Are you alright?"

"I am" he replied gruffly "why aren't you in the hall, with others". The mismatched eyes of the imp betrayed no emotions at all. "It was exceedingly warm and noisy in there, and I drank too much wine". The drunken look was vaguely evident on his face._ This one must have some good thirst._

Before he could say something, the door of the hall opened behind Tyrion and Martyn appeared from the hall. Jon could feel the feel of warmth on his face. Martyn moved towards him "Why did you run away like that, Uncle Ben was just-"He looked at his side "Tyrion…..hmmm…perhaps you have some good company, Jon" _Company with this grotesque dwarf, never._

"Aaaah, Martyn Arryn arrives. It is nice to see you after you suddenly disappeared altogether. Where have you been, pray?"_ They have been close as of late. Of course, he likes this Lannister."_Well, I needed to wash out the southern dirt in the pure northern waters. He grinned as Tyrion narrowed his eyes."Yes, I forgot to take the leave of my friend"Jon smiled at the comment. It made him feel proud as a northerner.

"My Arryn friend loves the north. No wonder you are your father's son, Martyn" Which_ father? _ Jon thought, Well_ both of them were staunch friends of my family, I have heard."_Why is your friend looking so miserable today, Martyn?" Tyrion was speaking to Martyn.

"It's nothing" Martyn replied with his stare fixed on Jon. Both gazed into each other's soul for quite some time."Do you really wish to join the Night's watch, Jon?" The question took him aback."Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, if you think that this ancient order consists of men like your Uncle, you are sadly mistaken. The nights watch is a shadow of its former self. It is manned by the scum of Westeros be it criminals, robbers, bandits, rapists, humiliated knights and other sorts of people. Honest and able men are far and too few between them. Their Lord Commander is a Mormont, as you know, and quite a man. But I fear any lack of able men who might succeed him in Castle black. Discipline is hard to garner, their provisions are insecure and the supply lines unsteady. But the bigger problem far outweighs them all." He hesitated to speak further.

"Speak now, don't leave it there" These words had struck Jon like a lightning bolt. He hadn't expected it to be that way. Of course he knew that the watch was dwindling in numbers and quality, but he hadn't expected it to be that worse. Criminals, disgraced knights and rapists…"Tell me" He insisted.

Martyn lifted his eyes and is face was tight with caution._ What does he know that I don't? _"The watch has lost its purpose" The words were enough to fill Jon with a bad feeling._ Why? _

"You know the days when the watch was created to fight the others. Those days are gone and gone. Now this 700 feet structure stands guard against half-starved wildlings beyond it. Men kill men and that's the way of it. Nothing more."He looked back at the sound of steps and then continued "These are the concerns that Jeor Mormont brought forth to me, none else".

There was a long silence in the balcony and the yard. Jon could hear the distant howling of wolves from the woods._ Do they laugh at me? _Jon had meant to join the order to put aside his status of being born of illegitimate relation, fight in the defense of the realm and be remembered as Jon of the Nights watch. Now that appeared a distant dream._ How will I gain any honor by fighting against wild men who wear tattered clothes and live a primitive life?_

"I am sorry ,Jon" Martyn seemed saddened from Jon's reaction to the revelation. He placed a hand on Jon's shoulder."I had only meant to tell you the truth of it"

"I am a bastard and _that's _the truth of it. My brothers will become Lords, rule from holdfasts and live on like that as Starks. My sisters will marry great Lords in the seven kingdoms and rule as princess or even queens. Both will live and die as Starks of winterfell. Upon their deaths their statues will be carved into the stones and placed in the crypts below forever." He sighed "And as for me. I will live out my life as a snow and when it's over; I will melt away and be forgotten as snow of summers. That will be my life." He wanted to scream, to run away and cry out loudly but he stood there besides his companions, feeling more alone than ever."

Martyn spoke up "I understand, Jon" He pushed his hand away, "How can you?" He was quite furious even to his own surprise."You are a highborn lad, born in one of the great families of the seven kingdoms, son of one of the most gallant knights and-"….

"All he now has is a dozen tired men besides him, a few pairs of clothing, some weapons and that's it" Tyrion had cut him off sharply, "Born to one of the poorer branches of House Arryn, orphaned at a very tender age, son to a very gallant knight whose gallantry had left him with little possessions in the vale when he was slain and owner of the few things I just mentioned" Tyrion's mismatched eyes narrowed "He knows it ,Jon. Even better than you. The only person he had nearest to himself died not a fortnight ago and the current Lady of vale is keen in keeping him as far away from the Eyrie as possible."

The little man continued "Even me, Tyrion, son of Tywin lannister, has seen a lot of what should have been some cripple's fate. Do you really think that bastards are only born?" Jon was confused." They are made up in this world, molded from the curses and myths thrown at them. All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes and orphans don't have a father who looks at them."_This is the way of it, my friend"_

"Martyn and I, we both are as nearer to our rights anyone can be but it is as distant from us as one can imagine. He has no family and, as such, craves for love and I have a family and still crave for the same."

Jon never knew when he had sat down on the cold floor of the balcony. Martyn was seated on the bench right in front of him and Tyrion stood between them. His heart was heavy from all he had heard. He saw Martyn who sat with his feet crossed, his face hidden behind his hands. Tyrion stood like a stone motionless but even he was filled with sadness, which was quite clear from his face._ It's so cold here. Perhaps the world is cold from the likes of us. Everyone suffers yet we never feel it. Such cold people._

"Jon", Martyn was looking directly into his eyes."You told me what I felt when I stood on the top of the wall" Jon looked sullenly at him "what?" Martyn took a deep breath and continued "Fear, fear of the unknown. What I felt there I can't explain but I challenge you to do the same and then stare into my eyes and assure me that all is fine, assure me that it's just some wildlings and nothing else" Jon didn't understand properly 'What do you mean?"

"Join the nights watch" His words were solemn and swift."Join it and face that threat which comes from the unknown. Lord Arryn used to tell me that the real danger is that one which no one seems coming" His spirits were lifted and for once he felt proud again."I am not sure about what you said to me. But I will go there , I will join the order, I will stand on the wall and I will face any danger I meet. And I want to get that satisfaction of defeating that unseen danger when it comes. Let an unknown boy face an unknown danger.

For once, all the three were smiling "Maybe I should join you on this journey, Jon snow. But not to face the danger. I just want to stand on the top of the wall and piss off the edge of world."This time Jon led the laughter.


	7. The Lord and Lady of Winterfell

**Now we come to the nasty business, my friends. Lord Stark has to be made aware of the reality in Kingslanding by our dear Martyn. Ned needs to choose between his family and his duty (wouldn't have been that difficult for him if he had been a Tully ;-).**

**Well, we know what he will decide but first he needs to gain the consent of his Lady who, let's not forget, is already under tremendous grief due to Bran's fall. Will he be able to gain her trust?**

**Let us see…Any productive suggestions about the storyline will be appreciated (another way to say…"Write some reviews ,my dears")**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eddard <strong>

Ned paced in his room, the same act he had been restlessly doing since he returned from Robert's chambers._ I never believed that he could have changed this much,_ Ned thought,_ that he will become so resistant to the reality of things around him._

The last few days had been hard for Ned. Just a few days ago, he had gone hunting with the king in the wolfswood besides many others, including Robb, Theon, the Prince and their retainers. It would have gone well if that fateful incident wouldn't have occurred._ Bran, such an innocent little boy, what harm had he done to anyone? _He had been in a complete mess since then. Nor only had Bran's condition failed to improve, even Cat had fallen to the incident. She hadn't stepped out of his chambers since that day. She refused to talk with anyone but him, and that too in a gruffly tone. She had wept bitterly that day and her condition seemed to worsen as the days went by._ And now she has deprived of the essential support I need in these crucial times, _Ned sighed.

He went besides the window, opened it and listened to whatever voices he could hear roaming randomly. He removed his furs and the tunic underneath it._ This is madness, _Ned thought but continued all the same._ I feel as if I am going to choke._ He tried to hear the unknown sounds again. There was none but one, and that was of the wind making a queer sound against the tall and majestic branches of the weirwood tree. The sound felt oddly familiar to grew sharper and suddenly a gust of wind came towards him, it_ doesn't feel cold, just odd,_ and took him back a thousand years ago to a tourney at Harrenhal.

_Now I know why it seemed so familiar._ A girl, shy of seventeen, was seated besides the weirwood tree in the Godswood. Her long hair flowed like weeping waters, dark black, onto her shoulders and she was playing with it with one of her hands. The other held a blue rose in her lap, _the blue winter roses of winterfell._ However, as Ned approached, her she _failed_ to notice him, _How could she? _Ned thought_ she is weeping. _Tears, blue as the roses in her hands flowed elegantly from her eyes._ Why is she -? _Ned suddenly felt wetness on his face and soon realized that he too was weeping…And then he heard it

_The sound, no, no, the music._ It felt sweet yet so filled with malice and anguish that Ned felt a terrible dread every time the strings danced to the tunes of the singer._ A harp,_ Ned realized.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere flames erupted and a silver haired dragon came roaring at him._ How could he grow hair, it should burn…..burn…_

A foul stench filled the air again, _Blood again. _He again opened his eyes and saw the dragon drowning in roaring waters, filling the air with music as it died. Ned saw solid blood droplets emerging from its belly, _no, no, not blood….rubies._ In the place where his belly had been cut, broken antlers dug deep. A shriek of pain came. A stag was limping away from the field; its antlers broken_ ._Ned pitied the stag._ How could it fight any longer? It will not survive for long_ ….A painful cry came from afar….

"_Promise me, Ned"…_The blue roses withered, the rotten petals flowing in air."Promise me, Ned"….Howls came….…deep howls, sad howls….._That stench again…burning flesh….._

_So quiet, _Ned thought. He found himself in a field and as he turned …a shriek came…..sounding more like a roar. He saw some animals resting near a forest .On the groundlay a Stag, its antlers broken_ the same stag, it survived._ But as he lifted his eyes, he saw the reality. A boar was eating the entrails of the stag, the other members its flock running away._ How could a boar eat a stag?_

Only, it wasn't a boar but a Lion, its claws dug deep into the flesh of the stag. Ned felt the anger rise in him .He bared his teeth, strong jaws giving way to sharp teeth. The lion reared and showed his own, canines colored with sleek red blood, vapors rising from its mouth. Both growled at each other but something was wrong…..he heard cries and turned behind to see. His own pack was surrounded by other; larger and fiercer Lions. All of them had mouths filled with fishes._ What is the meaning of all this?_

He saw some of his pack members moving away, some putting up a show of defiance. He wanted to help and tried to move, a sharp pain cut across his shoulder. As he fell, he saw one of the lions roaring in agony, its eyes burst open by something. Another attack cut open his face from jaw line to the ears._ Talons, _he understood. As fight erupted around him and blood oozed out of his shoulders, he realized._ Long teeth, sharp teeth…bloody teeth….My family…..no …the Starks…Starks…_….

"Starks…stark…Lord…Stark"…_Where are they, my own? _ "Lord …..Stark….Stark"….."No, save them"…."Lord Stark" he grasped the voice and the place. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself seated on his bed with the warm furs thrown over his naked body. A familiar figure stood beside him wiping his face with a linen cloth."Lord Stark, are you alright?" Martyn asked in a concerned tone.

"What happened?" Ned tried to ask but knew it before the boy answered."You collapsed right besides your widow, though I am happy to see that you weren't injured" He smiled "You shouldn't be standing out like that, cold air stops the heart from beating". As Ned placed his back on the cushions on his pillow to seat himself more properly, Martyn held out a cup to him "Here, My Lord, this is hot mulled wine I was just having. You will feel better." Ned tried to refuse as he had already woken from an undesired sleep but Martyn shook his head "Don't worry. It is watered wine. I like I that way" He accepted the cup from Martyn and drank eagerly, for he was now himself feeling quite cold. Warm fingers moved inside his chest and he felt pain losing its hold on his body.

"I am really sorry for intruding so late into your chambers but I needed to talk with you."He frowned "But it seems to me that it would be better if you rest tonight, we can meet tomorrow" _Now or never. _As Martyn tried to rise, Ned held on to his arm "Don't worry, I am quite fine. I know whatever brings you here is not a trivial matter to be left to another day" Ned rose from his bed and put on his smallclothes, tunic and wolf skin cloak. He gestured Martyn towards a nearby chair and sat on the Chair beside it.

"Lord Star-"Martyn stopped as Ned raised his hand "The person who fathered you was older than me by 5 years and a man ten times better but I still called him Denys. The man who brought you up as his own son was my father in all but name and yet he insisted on calling him Jon" Martyn gave a nod of understanding "Uncle Ned, you already know about Lord Arryn's death. "Ned nodded in agreement _This is what I feared _"The letter you received might have spoken of him dying due to a bad belly and being feverish in his last days "Martyn grew more tense as he continued

"But Uncle Ned it seems to me that there was something more to it than just that. As you probably know, Lord Jon was an aged man but certainly not the one afflicted with the frailties of old age. He rode like a young man and despite being eight-and-seventy, I never saw him in any sort of unease pertaining to his belly or other body parts. He ate lesser than what he used to but that was alright. I supped with him every night and never saw him complaining about aches or bad belly. Doesn't it seem suspicious to you that such a man who is quite strong in such advanced years is reduced to nothing in less than ten days due to a problem he never encountered in his life? Ned understood it all too well what Martyn was trying to tell him._ I already have been told so Martyn, along with other things you wouldn't like to hear._

"You basically suspect that Jon was murdered, poisoned to be more precise." Martyn raised his eyebrow and slowly nodded back "Yes, that's true". Ned had to come to the main point _If there is some truth in whatever Lysa alleged against Lannisters and him, I am going to know that here and now._ Although Ned never believed a word Lysa or Catylen uttered against the boy, he still had a lot to confirm, especially that now the King was dragging him into the hellhole.

"So Jon was murdered in your opinion. Now the question remains _why?" _The unease was plain on Martyn's face. _What if-? No, it is impossible-"_Uncle Ned" Martyn's voice was serious and so was the expression on his face. _He means it, whatever he is going to say. It will be the truth._

Martyn relayed all what happened between him and Jon during the latter's final moments. Ned was blown off his feet by whatever Martyn revealed._"_The seed is strong, he kept muttering. I also heard from the King that during their last private conversation, he kept muttering his grace's name, Robert. But he kept muttering it" The boy sat back into his chair, closing his eyes, while rubbing his temples with his thumbs. Ned hadn't really grasped the graveness of the situation till now._ What was he saying? Which seed? Whose seed? His own, I doubt._"What do you think he meant by these words?" The Arryn boy shook his head casually, "No, I don't get the message. It couldn't be about his own, I am sorry to say, but its true. He knew Robin's condition." Ned sipped more of the wine though it had gone cold. "I can't say at this moment whatever he meant by those words but he told me to convey them to you. Probably because he realized that after his own death, which would have seemed certain to Jon, Robert would name you the hand. He might have even advised the King to do so. This makes sense if only-"

"-Jon had some secrets to tell and died before telling them. So he needed the next hand ,the one he trusted, to uncover the truths that got buried with him." _Gods be good, this is turning out to be a nasty affair."_What truths are they?" _Whatever the truths may be, they sent Jon to the grave. It was for this that the boy dared each and every danger from that snake pit of a city to winterfell. Damn you Lysa._ Ned needed to tread carefully from here."Uncle Ned, even I don't know that but this is exactly what we need to know. Lord Jon has paid with his life for them" For a moment it seemed to Ned that the boy may cry but he didn't._ He has grown stronger….Strong he always was."_Don't worry Martyn, we shall soon find out" He rose from his chair

"Although you have placed me in a tough situation" Ned walked over to the balcony "I was quite disinclined to join Robert on this journey. It vexes me the capital…..its stench, its people, its climate and above all its nature, full of treachery, lies, sycophancy, and greed. I never wanted to see the capital again, not since the time of our rebellion against the mad king. Even during the Greyjoy rebellion, I directed my forces from Riverrun and Lannisport. The city had been sacked after the trident and I reached there to see the ruin. That was the last time I saw the capital and I never wished to see it again." Ned sighed, small clouds forming outside his mouth.

"Nor do I" Ned was alerted by the boy who had somehow crept besides him."I have spent twelve out of my fifteen name days in Kingslanding but I never felt at home. Lord Jon's warmth was all I could have called home, not those large chambers we resided in." He looked away into the forests outside the high walls of winterfell." Sometimes I feel that gods have been cruel with me. My father never saw my face, my mother was barely able to keep me with her for a few months, and Lord Jon suffered in his later years all that crushes a man in his youth. He was never able to build a family, much less make them love him. Lady Lysa used to fight with him day and night over me and Lord Jon just kept going, doing his duty. His only son has been the greatest disappointment for him; I know that better than any man living. All he had was me and what good that did to him?"

Ned turned his face to see tears running down from the lad's eyes. "He did his duty till his last breath, literally. He never failed his family and all he got was a cold, spiteful death" Hot tears ran across his face as Ned held him in his arms._ Such a young boy and forced to bear the burdens the old fail to bear._ Martyn was pouring his heart out "He told me….to protect his family…to protect them as my own…..to fight for honor….to be a defender of the vale in essence, not just word."He was crying out "He died and I failed him the next moment, as I ever have"._ Gods be good._ He ran his fingers through the thick brown hair of the boy, comforting him."You wrong yourself, dear. Lord Jon didn't bring you to be brought up under his watch for nothing? He did this because he trusted you, looked upon you as someone whom he can grant big responsibilities. He saw the future of the vale in you, my dear."

The young Arryn boy looked up, his eyes gone red like blood and cheeks filled with marks of tears. Ned had a good look at his eyes._ Sharp, observant, filled with determination yet what I now see is fear, fear of being alone, fear of losing battle of principles Jon instilled in him and other fears I can't see. "_You are not alone, my dear" The boy seemed startled, as if Ned had correctly read his thoughts. "I am with you, _we _are with you. Arryns maybe your kin in blood but, from now on Starks are your kin in Love"

The sadness on Boys face died away "Just as Lord Jon used to say". He placed Ned's right hand between his own hands "From now on Starks are my kin in all but blood and I pledge before you and the Gods, old and new, to do all what is required in Love. I will fight in the defense of this relation and will even bleed for it if needs be" Ned gave this boy a long and thorough look._ This is surely Deny's son and Jon's heir._ He smiled back and moved his hand over the lad's face._ This is another your achievements, Jon, and I also will protect and guide him, I swear to you, as you protected and guided us._

Martyn went near the basin filled with water and washed his face with it. He wiped it with the square cloth nearby and turned to Ned, eyes still red."Thank you for all this, Uncle Ned. We shall meet again on the morrow. And you really need to accompany the king to Kingslanding. You sure know there is a lot more than just a few secrets at stake"

* * *

><p><strong>Catylen<strong>

"Who is it" Catylen cried out when she heard the door open. The room was dimly lit with a pair of tallow candles burning at the two sides of Bran's bed. Though the fire was still burning in the hearth, yet the room felt uncomfortably cold. This was due to the fact that the small window on the backside of the room had been partially kept open to let the howls of the wolves come in, since Catylen wouldn't allow them inside. She already had told Robb to send them to the Kennels for she was terrified of the sounds but Robb had insisted._ He needs to hear them; it will make him feel better. _Initially, she had rebuffed his claims but later she herself felt the increase in pulse and breathing Bran showed when the wolves howled.

"It's me, Cat" Ned replied in a soft tone. He wasn't wearing the usual cold look on his face but the one showing warmth and …_fears. What has been going on outside? _Catylen hadn't set a foot outside these chambers since the day Bran fell. She scarcely had any information on what went outside, except for occasional mutterings by Maester Luwin, Rodrick Cassel or Robb."Is everything alright, Ned?" _Did something happen to my other children while I sat here? _ Ned shook his head, smiled warily and seated himself on the opposite edge of the bed. He placed one of the hands of her boy between his own and held on to it._ What are you thinking Ned? Imagining that how your boy will again climb those high walls of this castle, run after Arya after getting beaten in archery or playing with his direwolf ?_

Then he turned his face towards her "Cat" the tone implied a lot._ He is informing of some hard decision, something I might not take in well. "_I have decided to go to Kingslanding with the royal party and take my position there, beside the king."This was the last thing she wanted to hear._ But why, Ned?_ She wanted to cry out.

Instead she replied normally "But why Ned?" her tone was firm "Do you not realize the weakness of the hands you are holding or the breaths you are feeling. Your family needs you more than ever now and you talk of leaving us. Do you realize what you are doing?" She said, almost in tears but never shed one. All had dried up a few days ago when she wept endlessly for her son.

He looked at her with his usual cold look again but betrayed his feelings every now and then "Jon Arryn has been murdered Cat. As much true as your sister told but by whom and more importantly why, it is not known, not as of now. But we shall find very soon."

She wasn't surprised but by the last part "_We"_ she said with utter distaste "Has this Arryn boy convinced you to join the blunder. I always knew he was up to something; why else should Lys-"Anger flashed across Ned's face, though briefly."You don't know him; Catylen. He was the one who confirmed the contents of Lysa's letter. Hadn't you suspected him then, fearing that he might deny the news? He repeatedly pleaded me to convince the king to grant the Arryns their traditional honors back and for whom? Robin Arryn and went as far as to suggest that Lady Lysa be granted that title, all to keep it in rightful all this ,he has told me much to me Cat and more need to be found out"

'There is much more to this than just Jon's death, Cat. I fear that his death is just the beginning of a murky game that has been going on for long. The extent to which, as Martyn told me, the King has been made insensitive to his surroundings is quite shocking. Even Robert's life may be in danger. If I don't go south more tragedies might follow, the ones we could stop. This must be done, Catylen"

_Has all gone so awry while I was penned inside here, _Catylen thought. She never had liked the boy since his first introduction to them but, also, never harbored any hatred towards him. Yet she felt that thing rising in her after she had seen all Lysa has been through._ It hadn't been noble of Lord Arryn to torment her in this way._ Yet…..

"What will happen of us when you leave? Who will run the North?" She knew the answer even before she had asked the question."Robb, of course. It's past time he leaves aside his boyish works and start ruling like a Lord. Remember, winter is coming" The words always sent shivers down through her spine._ Yes, but will you be coming back?_

"Sansa and Arya will still be coming with me. Plans for them haven't changed. Bran though-"He kissed Bran's hand quietly and then his brow."The gods will be kind with him and he will recover "He rose from his chair and moved besides Catylen. She remained as she was, weary, tired and desperate for any chances of recovery.

"We need to be strong Cat. If Starks are to prevail, they need to be as tough as the winter itself to survive it. After I leave, it will remain up to you to rule as reagent in the North and guide Robb through Lordship. We all need to be tough in such times. Will you remain besides me ,Cat, now and always"

She glanced back at him "Now and always" she pulled him into a long embrace and an even longer kiss._ Even his lips gave gone cold but not his heart, no, never._ Both emerged with warm, flushed faces from the kiss.

"Do as you are bid and be careful at every step" She said with careful voices "There may be daggers hidden in the dark, waiting to strike at the right moment."

Ned just smiled back "There may be but there also are friends at every step, especially those who come to our aid no matter what. Such friends defend us, friends in need._ Will they defend us against the swords in the dark?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. More magnified details on Martyn-Ned interaction about the court and everything else coming after this. Also some feisty twits from the canon coming up in next few chapters. Have a nice day…..<strong>


	8. The Farewell

**Martyn**

_The day has finally arrived, _Martyn thought while looking out of his window into the yards of Winterfell which were bustling with all sorts of people. Farm hands, kitchen boys, serving women, stable hands, guards, stewards and under-stewards, among others, were rushing for their tasks. The Royal party was set to depart today. Around 250 were from the Kings party and a large number from Winterfell would be joining them. This was going to be a pretty huge one.

Martyn leaned closer to the window and felt soft, cold white flakes on his face. He liked the feel of snow on his face, as it melted and turned to soft droplets, running down his cheeks and onto his hands._ Will I ever see this place again? _He wondered. He let go of the drops and looked out again. Uncle Benjen was moving a large cage filled with ravens upon a cart into the shelter. Mist formed outside his face as he pushed it through the snow._ Probably for the wall,_ He thought and then remembered…...

"Gods, how can I forget? "He cursed under his breath. It wasn't only Uncle Ben who was leaving for the wall but also Jon. _Damn him; I never thought he would take it seriously._ It was Martyn who had urged Jon to go along with his plan to join the Nights watch for very not-so-reasonable reasons. _He would have gone still, with or without my urging._ It was a right decision, as far as Jon's position was concerned. He would never have done anything worthy of mentioning if he stayed here, for there was no position for him in the future of House Stark._ Yet those weren't the things I was concerned of. The matter was entirely different, still…_

Martyn had already donned on fresh clothes he had kept for this day. He had also donned his favorite woolen cloak; a deep blue one outlined with creamy white and fastened on his right shoulder by a brooch which was cast in two pieces of two different shapes, one a descending falcon and other a crescent moon reminded him of the vale and House Arryn. He had made promises to someone close, and so needed to keep them as close to his heart as possible, _or so I think._ He had placed his sword with his other belongings, preferring a dagger for daily use. This was one of the lessons he learnt from the Blackfish "_In tough situations, your life balances on the edge of a dagger and skill of the hands which use it, nothing more, nothing less"._ He firmly attached the dagger to the lower part of his belt._ Blackfish's lessons are hardly to be ignored._

As he went outside he saw Wylas, his serving boy placing the luggage in one of their wagons .it seemed quite heavy so Martyn moved besides to help. Wylas snapped to attention "Milord" he greeted him "Morning, Wylas. It seems that the loading has been done. Where is Clyda? I have never seen you without her" Martyn smirked as Wylas blushed "She's brining food sop… plies from the Kitchen, Milord" he answered with great unease. They both had been quite loyal and efficient in their duties. Sometimes Martyn even supped with them to know them more, as he had seen Lord Arryn do._ Though he supped with his Stewards, Captain of Guards, Stable-hands and even cooks. All I had were these 3 who did all of the household work for me._"Fine then, go on." He remembered and called out "And Yes, Wylas, I am sure your dues have been cleared. You will straight away go to Iron Oaks, not Eyrie after replacements arrive before we reach the city." Wylas bowed awkwardly and went away._ Lysa will even refuse to let my serving men enter her castle, far from paying them._ He had sent ravens to the Mountains of Moon regarding the serving men he needed and to the Bloody Gate for the new Guards._ I need skilled warriors to protect me in the capital if it comes to that._ The men he had were quite average in their skills, solid in their loyalty and tired from the recent events. And there were just a dozen of them. Ravens bearing confirmatory messages from Nestor Royce and Ser Brynden Tully had arrived not long after. Nestor had promised to provide for the families of his serving men once they reach the vale and send them to Iron Oaks besides sending fresh men and supplies. Ser Brynden had picked 30 seasoned swords himself and pledged to send them before the party reaches the city. Martyn felt quite satisfied after this.

He was roaming in the yard when he heard Robb shouting commands to his own men. He smiled as Martyn approached "How fares our friend from the vale?" Robb said as he pulled him into a tight handshake._ Gods, he has grown strong."_ I see that you have started off early" the look on Robb's face signaled confusion "I mean, taking command of Winterfell now" "Ah, this" he glanced around him "is a mess. Even bringing the horsemen into position is difficult, much less _commanding _them" Martyn smirked " Robb looked at him again "And you" Robb placed his hand on Martyn 's shoulder "your baggage train seems to consist of just two wagons, My lord" He said in a sarcastically mocking manner."Well, I don't burden myself with much material although your luggage looks overburdened with Wolf skin cloaks. No need of them in the City, Robb. It's warm like hell down their" Robb smiled plainly"No, it's not about the coldness but memories. Every Northman holds his lands dear to him and whenever he goes into a strange place, he always takes his Wolf skin cloak with him to remind him about everything north of the neck. It's like that" Martyn nodded in appreciation._ Stubborn old Northmen, they never learn._

"So enjoy your lordship Robb. But remember that you are Ned Stark's son and must prove that on each and every step."…. "Martyn" Jon interrupted the conversation between the two and waved his hand "So I have been neglected by two brothers of mine, huh "he japed. Robb looked towards him. "Where the hell have you been, Jon? Uncle Ben was looking for you". Martyn saw a flicker of unease on Jon's face._ I know where he has been,_ Martyn realized. He saw Jon just coming from Bran's chambers where, no doubt, Lady Catylen was also present. He himself had said his farewell to an unconscious Bran yesterday night, before Lord Stark came after him. The looks which Lady Catylen was throwing at him…_Gods, I wonder how she might have behaved with him. _

"Did you visit Bran, Jon?" Robb asked. Jon nodded. "My mother, was she-?" He was cut off by Jon "She was….Kind" he replied in a low tone._ He's lying, _Martyn knew at once. There was little he could do about that, being a victim of more or less the same treatment by Lady Stark's sister._ Sometimes I wonder what these Tullys are made of, even the Blackfish._ The bitterness between Hoster Tully and Ser Brynden was well known in the vale.

"Well, what were you discussing my Lords" Jon asked in a light manner."Deciding the name of the future Lord commander of the wall." Robb chuckled. Martyn pondered over the idea; _well it is quite possible for Jon or anyone else competent enough for that matter._ Sometimes Martyn felt awkward over the complexities of the world he lived in, _the only place where competence is the sole requisite for elevation, is filled with the sweepings of Westeros…..and is the most ignored one._ "Departing for the capital, Martyn?" Jon's words brought him out of his thoughts."Yes, I think so. And you to the opposite end of the world" Jon smiled "Sometimes different paths lead to the same castle, Martyn" Martyn nodded "Well said, my lord" _ I will miss you ,Jon._ Robb came between them and clasped them on their shoulders "If both of you are done, I may request you to move to your places. Martyn, Father was looking for you, he said me to tell you that he will meet you again near the outer gates." He looked towards Jon "Uncle Ben told me to bring you to the stables the moment I find you" Jon shrugged "I have one more farewell to say". "Then I haven't found you" Robb turned to Martyn "Take care of yourself ,Martyn….And of my sisters" Martyn smiled "_Our _sisters, and yes I sure will. You take care of yourself as well, Robb" They hugged swiftly for one last time. "Farewell, Jon" He hugged Jon tightly, clapped him on the back and walked away to his men."Shall we?" Jon said."Of course", they moved towards the inner rooms upstairs.

Arya was packing her belongings, in a rough sort of way and, yes, with the help of her direwolf Nymeria. Only her belongings seemed to be stuffed in her box rather than packed."Jon" she looked towards them "Martyn" she leapt forward, only to have her feet tangled in the clothes on the floor. Jon moved forward to catch her but ,instead, she balanced herself in a perfect way. "Gods, how did you do that" Jon spoke in a shocked tone. "Like this" She leapt and swirled around, balanced herself on one of her hands, again swirled and then stopped on one foot. "Must be due to rigorous hours of training" Martyn mumbled. Arya was so skinny that sometimes it seemed to Martyn that she might get her bones snapped but instead had a surprising strength with the expected flexibility._ "_Though it doesn't look the same way with your skill in packing clothes" .Arya shrugged "Septa Mordane wants me to pack them nicely. Who cares? They will be messed up again during the travel". Martyn had to smile, _she doesn't care what others think of her. To her, It is just herself and her world._

"You may not like her, but I have just the thing which you may" Jon said while bringing forth the gift. Martyn closed the door "Hold it still" Jon offered her a short and smooth blade which was larger than a long dagger but shorter than an arming sword, with a finely curved rounded blade."It's a sword" Arya gasped in excitement. He offered it to her, hilt first. Jon had gone to the chief blacksmith of Winterfell , two days ago, with Ser Hugh in order to repair the broken armor of some of his men and find some whetstone for the journey back. He found Jon there, watching the smith, Mikkin, polishing the blade of a freshly forged dagger –like blade. He pledged to keep it a secret.

"Will I be able to cut kill bad people with it?" Arya asked while swinging her present in an odd way. Martyn gasped "So thirsty for blood, she wolf pup" He stressed on the last word to intimidate her. She moved towards him an pointed her blade him "Don't call me that" Martyn smiled back "As you say, My lady". She was again irritated as he knew she would be "Don't call me that too" Martyn made a mocking bow "Aright Arya". Jon was scratching Nymeria behind her ears "You won't be able to hack someone's head off with this but you can fill him with holes if you like" Arya was still slashing in air.

Martyn brought out his own present, wrapped in the small linen covers, and showed it to him. "A book" Arya said in a boring tone "I don't like reading stupid books ". "This is no stupid book, Arya. Read the cover." He gave it to her "_The life and adventures of Elio Grivas; First sword of Bravos" _it was a small book ,though finely written, with nice illustrations. "This is exactly the sort of book you need to use well the gift Jon just presented you and you will know much and more about the warriors of Bravos. You will find the water dancing technique especially very useful, for I think it suits your style and nature". Arya felt excited "The water dancing technique! What is it?" Martyn tapped on the book in Arya's hands "You must read about that and you will come to know" He stood up "Perhaps you may well become a famous warrior one day" Arya's face was full of enthusiasm. _Book or no, she has the will for it._

"Every sword has a name, they say. What will yours have?" Arya looked at her sword and then replied "Sansa can have her sewing needles. I have a needle of my own." Martyn smirked "Quite appropriate. Well, start your sewing lessons soon enough then" Arya looked at him "Will you train me?" Martyn was shocked a bit "Well, I am nowhere near as your brother here is in swordsmanship but Hmmmm…Yes, I guess. There are long leagues between here and Kingslanding and places fit to practice" Arya leapt again towards him._ Gods, she is a wild Hare._ "Thank you, Martyn" Then she hugged Jon "And you Jon, I will miss you. Please do send letters once you reach the wall"Martyn sighed, _would I ever be able to say that to someone? I guess not. _Jon had moved towards the door but suddenly turned towards her "And remember","_Don't tell Sansa" _They both said at once. Martyn led the laughter that followed "The dread deems mutual, heh" He smiled at Arya and then went out through the door.

It was snowing more fiercely now; with occasional gusts of wind driving the cold into the bones. Martyn wrapped his cloak around him. Winterfell seemed a white heaven from above._ Why are Starks so wary of winter? It seems adorable enough to bear._ He shook the thought away, _Stay here for longer and you will know why, _a voice inside seemed to answer. Jon was standing beside him, a more sullen look on his face."Is aught amiss, Jon?" _a_ _stupid question._ "Or are you just trying to look at the wall from here."Jon smiled weakly at him._ He will miss this. After all it is his home, you fool. He needs to be reminded, for it will be quite hard for him…..initially. _

"The brothers of the Nights watch forsake all that holds them back, be it family, trade or lands" Jon scowled "I know that". "Then why do you seem so lost?" He asked. Jon looked at the yards below "It's not me I am worried about. It's them" He pointed his finger at Lord Stark who was talking to Arya with Septa Mordane besides her._ Has she been caught? _Martyn feared. "Your family, I know. But don't worry about them. They will be safe and happy in Kingslanding" He felt the bitter taste of lie in his mouth._If it comforts him, why not? "_Promise me, Martyn" He suddenly looked at Jon who was staring at him with those dark grey eyes of his, "What?" "Promise me that you will help my father whenever he needs it .Promise me that you will protect my sisters from any harm, whatever happens"

Martyn suddenly felt that some enormous burden was crushing him under its weight …"_Promise me Martyn_"….."_You will defend the vale and your family_" and old man on his deathbed was muttering with his last breath, blood oozing out of his mouth….."_I promise to defend this kinship, Uncle_" He was pledging to a tall, grey-eyed and brown haired man…his eyes filled with grief and secrets…."_I promise, Lyn_" he heard that man muttering in his bed after he had collapsed …._Everyone has some promises to keep, so why am I feeling so burdened._

"I promise, Jon" he replied with whatever will he could muster in order to put Jon's heart at rest."I promise to protect _our _sisters from all sorts of harms. And I promise to help _our _kinsmenin the times of need" he ended solemnly.

Before leaving, Martyn felt a need to pray. He entered the small sept Winterfell had and was glad to find no one there. He took a knee before the idols of the seven, their faces unreadable, and closed his two hands t say his prayer

"_Father, watch over me and mine and help me to protect and help my kin, of blood and love, from all sorts of harms"_

"_Mother, fill mine and the hearts of all others with your love and compassion"_

"_Warrior, give me and mine the strength to overcome falsehood and uphold what is right"_

"_Smith, help me and mine to sow the seeds of prosperity and plenty and feast on our own rightful bread"_

"_Crone, guide me and mine through the dark days to come ahead and show us the right path"_

"_Maiden, fill the minds of me and mine with appreciation for beauty and sense to find love and warmth in each other"_

"_Stranger,_ He stopped on the sound of someone's footsteps behind him but continued nonetheless "_bless us with less and lesser visits of yours so that we may get enough time to make this world a better place for everyone to live in" _He took a deep breath, as the air was full of aroma coming from the incense sticks along with the fresh icy winds coming from the open door of the Sept.

He prayed for Lord Jon's soul, Bran's quick recovery, Jon snow's betterment in life, Lord Stark's health and safety, Arya's and Sansa's well being and much more. _The Kinsmen I forged in love._

His knee was throbbing with pain by the time he stood up to leave. But as he turned towards the door, he understood who had entered after him into the Sept. A lady with uncombed auburn hair, weak and tired as she seemed, with a woolen cloak on, sat on one of the benches on the far right. She wasn't looking at him but had buried her head between her crossed arms on the table. He just sighed in pain and walked out.


End file.
